


Unum Accidens Viventem

by JenJo



Series: Kisses from Cupid [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kisses from Cupid, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Saps in love, accidently living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Are you maybe living together without realising?”“No?” Clint shook his head. “Why would you think that?”“You leave your stuff at each other’s places.”“We spend time at each place.”“You spent six nights there, and no time here?”“Because Bucky’s kitchen is insanely good Kate. Seriously, you should see it.”Kate gave Clint a look, the one he figured meant ‘Clint, you’re an idiot and I don’t know how to explain it to you’. “You don’t see it, do you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses from Cupid.  
> Day 6:  
> Accidentally dating/accidentally living domestically

 

It was a rare day off for Clint, and he was spending it the only way he knew how: with Bucky.

Only, Bucky had to work, because Bucky’s workplace wasn’t as awesome as Clint’s. 

So, it was Clint’s  _ other  _ go to way to spend his day off: watching movies with Kate. 

Okay, so it was less of a day off and more of a mandatory planning day, but Clint and Kate were way ahead of their planning, and deserved the day off.

(Kate probably had uni work to do, but who was Clint to tell her what to do?)

“What on earth has you thinking so hard?”

Clint shrugged, taking another drink from his mug. “Don’t know what you mean Kate.”

“You’ve always been a terrible liar.”

“You know i can kick you out any time I want, right?”

“No you can’t,” Kate turned to smile at him. “Lucky likes me too much.”

Clint looked over at Lucky, who was happily chewing a bone Kate had brought for him. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I usually am.” Kate looked across the room, something catching her eye. “Clint?”

“Yeah Kate?”

Kate pointed at the corner of the room, next to the staircase. “Whose shoes are those?”

Clint looked where Kate was pointing; a pair of black boots were sitting in the corner of the room. Clint recognised them instantly. “Bucky’s.”

“Why are they here?”

“Bucky was here…” Clint paused, thinking about the last time Bucky was here. The two of them had stopped here to grab Lucky, before going back to Bucky’s place.  “On Tuesday.”

“Clint, it’s Monday.”

“I know? I’ve been at their place since Tuesday night. So your point is… what, exactly?”

Kate put down her mug, before reaching out to take Clint’s mug and put it next to hers. She then shifted on the couch so that she was fully facing Clint. 

“Are you maybe living together without realising?”

“No?” Clint shook his head. “Why would you think that?”

“You leave your stuff at each other’s places.”

“We spend time at each place.”

“You spent six nights there, and no time here?”

“Because Bucky’s kitchen is  _ insanely  _ good Kate. Seriously, you should see it.”

Kate gave Clint a look, the one he figured meant ‘Clint, you’re an idiot and I don’t know how to explain it to you’. “You don’t see it, do you?”

Clint shook his head. 

Kate sighed, shaking her head. She leant forward, picking up the coffee mugs. “Come on old man, let’s start the next movie.”

In typical Clint fashion, he didn’t think any further about what Kate had said. 

Not on that particular Monday, anyway.

 

~

 

Bucky was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen, with some assistance from Clint, when they heard the door to the apartment being opened. 

(And by ‘in the middle’, meant more at the start, and ‘some assistance from Clint’ meant no assistance. Unless you counted eating the evidence as assisting; Clint was adamant that it counted, and Bucky was adamant that it did not). 

Bucky wiped their hands on a towel, before going to see who had opened the door. 

“Hey Steve, what’s the matter?”

“Just coming home to get some food before class.” Steve gave Bucky a look as he walked into the kitchen. “ Hi Clint.”

“Hey Steve, don’t mind the mess,” Clint smiled as he gestured around. “We were just… making a cake?.”

“What’s wrong with the kitchen?” Steve asked Bucky, who pointed at Clint. 

“Like Clint said, Clint made a cake.”

“How does that explain...?” Steve waved at the room, unable to come up with the words to describe the mess. Clint couldn’t blame him; it was a  _ spectacular  _ mess.

Bucky pointed at Clint.. “Clint didn’t try to not make a mess; said something about the mess being part of the taste?”

“It is!” Clint insisted, emphasising his point my scooping up some more of the cake mess and eating. He then jumped up onto some of the only clean counter space left. Bucky moved to leant next to him, while Steve moved to lean against the fridge.

“Uh huh,” Steve nodded, not looking entirely convinced. “So…  _ why  _ exactly was Clint making a cake here, and not at his apartment?”

“Because have you  _ seen  _ Clint’s kitchen?” Bucky shuddered. “No thanks.”

“Thanks dear, nice to know you appreciate my kitchen.”

“Clint, you haven’t got an oven.”

“Don’t need one.”

“Yes Clint, an oven is pretty standard for an apartment.”

Bucky shook their head, looking at Steve. “See?  _ This  _ is why we were cooking here.”

“So you brought Clint over here just to cook cake?”

Bucky narrowed their eyes at Steve. “You’re poking around something. Point, Rogers?”

Steve shrugged, pretending not to care. “Nothing. Just,” Steve rolled his eyes when Bucky would not let up the glare. “Maybe you’re living together?”

Bucky and Clint shared a look, before answering in unison. “No we’re not.”

“You spend all last week over there..”

“Because it’s closer to my work.”

“You only come back here for the kitchen.”

“Because Barton’s is a mess.”

“Lucky has a bed here.”

“Doesn’t that prove that we’re  _ not  _ living together?”

“Or that you’re living together, and shifting between the two places?”

Bucky’s eyes widened at Steve’s talk. “No..,.” Bucky turned to look at Clint, who was wearing a similar wide-eyed expression. “Are we?”

Clint shook his head. “No we’re not; we’d be the first to know, wouldn’t we?”

“Yes, we would,” Bucky nodded, crossing their arms over their chest and looking back at Steve. “We’re not living together.”

“Uh huh,” Steve said, not looking convinced. “Well, if you’re not living together, mind cleaning up this mess?”

“I suppose,” Bucky sighed, picking up a sponge. “You too, Clint.”

Clint poked his tongue out at Bucky, before jumping off the counter and picking up another sponge. He couldn’t help but notice Steve kept giving the two of them knowing glances.

_ We’re  _ not  _ living together. _

 

~

 

It all came to a head a month later, as the two of them were walking in a local park. 

“Your shirt was in my washing this morning.”

Clint frowned at Bucky. “Yeah, it was dirty and needed to be cleaned.”  _ Obviously. _

Bucky sighed, swinging their entwined hands between them. “Your shirt from  _ last week _ .”

“So?”  _ Why is that an issue? _

“Your favourite mug is in the cupboard.”

“Because it’s my favourite.”  _ Duh, why would that be weird. _

“ _ Lucky  _ has a bed in the apartment.”

“Because he stays there with me.”  _ Wait... _

Bucky stopped, turning to face Clint. “We’re living together..”

Clint gave Bucky what he was sure was an equally confused look. “When did  _ that  _ happen?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know; why are we living at my apartment?”

“Better kitchen.”

“But Steve lives there, why wouldn’t we live at your apartment?”

“We could.”

“Yeah?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, since we’re actually  _ choosing  _ to live together, why don’t we choose where?”

“Okay.”

“Just like that?”  _ I thought moving in together would involve more talking. _

Bucky shrugged, lifting Clint’s hand so that they could give it a kiss. “Why not? We were already living together, why wouldn’t it be this easy?”

“Just figured it should involve more talking?”

“Maybe for normal people,” Bucky smiled, that  _ no good smile which means they’re up to something. Oh no…  _ “But we’re not normal.”

_ There it is.  _ Clint shook his head, smiling as he began walking again, hand firmly holding Bucky’s. “Why do I love you again?”

“Because you do.”

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“If you ask a real question, I’ll answer it. But you already know the answer to your question.”

_ They’re right. But you already knew that Barton. You love each other, and now you’re going to be living together. _

_ Officially.  _

_ Because apparently everyone figured it out before we did. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> unum accidens viventem= accidently living together
> 
> Everything is fluff and nothing hurts


End file.
